johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 5: The New Colossus
Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus (October 27, 2017) Story After BJ Blazkowicz defeats Deathshead once and for all, he slips into a coma for 5 months only to awaken to a Nazi attack on the Eva's Hammer (the U-Boat BJ stole in The New Order) as the obssessed Nazi General Irene "Frau" Engel now has the job of hunting BJ down. During the Nazi raid on Eva's Hammer, the leader of the Kreisau Circle: Caroline Becker was killed by Engel herself. Now, the KC is seeking to fulfill Caroline's last wish and that is to liberate the USA from the Nazis and use it as a center base to liberate the rest of the world from Nazi Germany's icy grip. BJ is now given the task to unify the American Resistance and to begin a revolution. Gameplay Full Playlist The gameplay of this game is almost the same as in The New Order and The Old Blood. But the game also has some new features as well. Not only BJ can use 2 different weapons at the same time. But he can also collect upgrades for his weapons. BJ can also hitch a ride on a fire-breathing Panzerhund. BJ also ventures through very dynamic environments, from the radiated wastelands of what was New York, to the underground passage ways of New Mexico, to the filthy ruins of New Orleans, and finally to the extremely hot environment of the Planet Venus. BJ must defeat the Nazis, whether it's man or machine. A lot of BJ's friends return as well as meeting some new faces who will either help him or try to kill him (like a leader of an American resistance faction: Grace Walker and BJ's own father). Trivia Warning: This trivia section contains spoilers. Please read at your own risk. *According to the developers of the game, they wanted BJ to be a weak, fragile human being to have health problems (hence why he was in a wheelchair during the game's first stage) and even personal family problems (like BJ's abusive father) *The Game developers also wanted to further divert the 2 timelines (Fergus' and Wyatt's) **Fergus's timeline was meant to be more comedic as Fergus loses his right arm and gets a bionic replacement as it would periodically malfunction on him as well as having occasional squables with Grace Walker and they throw some American and British style vulgar words at each other. **Wyatt's Timeline was meant to be more dramatic as Wyatt develops a drug addiction while going through J's stuff that Wyatt managed to salvage from the old KC headquarters in The New Order. *There are some movie and video game references in this game **''Back to The Future Part 3~ When BJ is with Horton Boone and his rebels and Horton was puring some Whiskey for BJ, Jaques ''"Paris Jack" LaRoy says to Horton to be careful with the Whiskey as it'll burn through the table, some thing happsn when Marty arrives in 1885 Hill Valley and the Whiskey that Chester pours burns right through the table. **''Men in Black 3~''The Nazi Motorcycle BJ steals to escape from the Oberkommando in Roswell resembles the Huge Wheeled Motorcycles used on the movie. **''Street Fighter VS. Tekken~''In one scene in Fergus' timeline where Fergus tries to get acquainted with a woman at BJ's Birthday party, his bionic arm malfunctions and gropes her left breast. The same thing happens during Hwoarang and Steve Fox's rival battle against Hugo and Poison where Steve accidently gropes Poison's left breast, more interestingly Fergus and the woman were voiced by Gideon Emery ''and ''Karen Strassman respectively. The same voices for Steve Fox and Poison in the game. **''Dr. Strangelove Or how I stopped worrying and love the bomb~''Fergus' Bionic arm malfunctioning on him.